


Companion

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [7]
Category: Captain America
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 1





	Companion

纽约时代广场的显示屏正在直播一场质询会，黑寡妇神情肃穆地陈述，她的声音被嘈杂的环境淹没了，不一会儿屏幕上打出一条实时新闻横幅，上面写着——

“黑寡妇详细说明Bucky Barnes的死亡现场。”

电视台没有像一直以来那样称他为冬兵，这使得在广场上一小波举着“他该死”的牌子抗议的人群更为不满，朝着电视台在时代广场的外景摄像机啐口水，镜头也切到了这一画面。

在他们对面有庞大的队伍，拉着“哀悼Bucky Barnes”的黑色条幅，仰着头静静看着屏幕，画面已经切到了黑寡妇旁边的美国队长，Steve Rogers未发一言，现在他的表情与1945年失去挚友时一模一样，而唯一知道当时情形的Peggy Carter已于上周去世。

“可怜的人。”有人感叹，引得周围一阵叹息。

“美国队长不值得同情！”旁边抗议的人群里有人吼道。

“他是不需要同情，年轻人，每个像我这样的退伍老兵都不需要怜悯，没有坚强的内心根本抗不过枪林弹雨。”

两边都陷入了沉默，画面里在回顾三天前Bucky Barnes的死亡。

Bucky是在接受审判的路上遇袭身亡的。

其实本不该由Steve领导的复仇者们来接受质询，但当初他坚持把护送冬兵的队伍换成自己的人，联邦法院同意了，悲剧发生，结局就是他要代替NYPD的警督说明当时的情况。

三枪，躲过了所有摄像机的拍摄角度，人们看到的是一滩鲜血、焦急地冲上去的美国队长以及包括黑寡妇在内的其他复仇者们，场面一片混乱，或许那时冬兵还剩一口气，但Steve穿过拥挤的人群把Bucky送进医院时一切都晚了。

“Rogers先生，Romanoff女士陈述的与你所见到的一致吗？或者你还有什么补充？”

Steve的嘴唇仿佛有千斤重，声音里的悲伤无法掩饰，“Bucky Barnes无罪，他的生命不应该在这场无意义的审判中被剥夺。”这句话似乎已经耗费了他的所有精力，他在一阵闪光灯中离席。

黑寡妇也起身离去，电视里嘉宾评论这会使得美国队长反对超级英雄注册法案的立场更为坚定。

舆论风向是非常感性的，冬兵的死亡让很多人反思他是否有罪，他悲惨的过去被匿名揭露，像斯诺登事件那样造成了爆炸性的轰动，消息来源在激烈的对错之争中变得无足轻重。最终舆论偏向了冬兵无罪，传统媒体也见风使舵顺应形势。

人们在讨论中还猛然间意识到如果把冬兵换成其他超级英雄，他们也会像一个普通人那样死去。于是超级英雄注册法案是否合理又引发了新一轮讨论。

Steve与Natasha分别，她递给他一个U盘——冬兵进一步的足以说服陪审团的原始资料是她找到然后传到互联网上的。

“谢谢你。”

“这是我最后一次帮你，Steve。保重。”

他知道她指的不是这个U盘。

“你也是，Nat，我们立场不同，没有对错。”

Natasha在他疲惫的脸上留了一个告别吻。

Steve觉得他的哈雷不够快，此刻他的心空落落的，耳边呼啸的风也无法填补那种不真实。

他想抓住点什么，但是忠诚、友谊、信任都像杂乱的碎片散在空中，世界在他周围分崩离析。

他好不容易找到家的钥匙，没等他插进去门就从里面开了。

“Bucky…”

他们拥抱对方，能抱多紧就抱了多紧。

“我看了直播，没事了Steve，一切都会好的。”

Steve没办法接受这个可能，哪怕Bucky是假死。

“振作起来，我们还有一场战争要打。”Bucky在他耳边说，“等一切结束，我们就……”

“直到最后。”

Bucky笑了，像浑身是血在审判的路上贴着焦急担忧的Steve耳朵那样呢喃，“是的，直到最后。”

END


End file.
